Surprise, Surprise
Surprise, Surprise is a is a fan-written 4762-word short story written by Saddlesoap Opera. The story is about Pinkie Pie as she runs into a pegasus who shows very strong relations to Pinkie as she introduces her to her friends. Plot Summary 'Part 1 - Mirror, Mirror' Pinkie Pie is walking by herself through Ponyville humming cheerily the tune to her song Cupcakes when a mysterious voice started to sing along with Pinkie. Pinkie continued humming her song as the mysterious voice continues to sing along until Pinkie looks above her to find a bright white Pegasus leaning over the edge of a low-hanging cloud who looks almost identical to Pinkie part from her colours and her wings, Pinkie hesitantly continues the song which the Pegasus continues before they started singing in unison casing them to start giggling and snorting. When the two ponies finished laughing, Pinkie asks for the white Pegasus name, the Pegasus replies calling herself Surprise and puts out her hoof to help Pinkie Pie up from the floor, As Pinkie reaches out to Surprise’s hoof, the two ponies both get a electric shock as the two used joy buzzers on each other causing the two to go through another round of helpless giggles. The story then takes us to Rainbow Dash who is resting on top off a cloud as she is interrupted by a familiar sound coming from the streets below; as Rainbow Dash opens her eyes, she is startled as a mysterious white and yellow thing swooped passed her causing Rainbow Dash to almost fall off her cloud, as she manages to cling onto the cloud, she notices Pinkie Pie below her but the giggling was coming from above her. Rainbow Dash then starts to scramble back up over the edge of the cloud only to collide with Surprise who shouts to Rainbow Dash "SUPRISE!" causing Rainbow Dash to fall off the cloud into an well placed haystack. As Rainbow Dash climbs out of the haystack, Pinkie introduces her to Surprise who knows Rainbow Dash when she pulled the Sonic Rainboom in the Best Young Flyer competition, the two then start talking about complicated aerodynamic shop-talk which causes Pinkie to quickly become very confused. She eventually breaks up the chat as she suggests to Rainbow Dash that they introduce Surprise to the other mane cast, Rainbow Dash agrees as they set off to the Carousel Boutique, but as Pinkie try’s to tell the two a joke, she notices the two continuing there talk above her. As the three ponies reach Carousel Boutique and introduced Surprise to Rarity, she starts to examine Surprise and starts commenting on how well she looks saying how white her coat is and how nice her mane is causing Pinkie to compare her mane to Surprise’s, later on Surprise manages to persuade Rainbow Dash to let Rarity do a makeover on her mane saying it will help her fly faster, as the three head off into another room to do Rainbow Dash's makeover, Rarity asks Pinkie to watch the door for customers which upsets Pinkie causing her smile to go down. The story advances later that day where Twilight Sparkle is in her library just finishing off re-organizing the entire interior when Rainbow Dash crashes through one of the windows into a bookshelf knocking over all the books, before Twilight started to argue with Rainbow Dash she notices that her mane has had a makeover, as she asks about her mane, Surprise enters the library shouting "SURPRISE!" into the air startling Twilight in the progress. Surprise then starts exploring the library becoming fascinated over all the books asking several questions about them, while the other mane cast sort themselves out, Pinkie grabs a stool as she sulks even more than before. Some time pass by and the group of five Ponies approached Sugarcube Corner where Applejack has set up decorations as part of the Sweet Apple Acres promotion which cheered up Pinkie a bit. As Rainbow Dash and the others introduced Surprise to Applejack, Pinkie goes to a table to watch when Fluttershy joined her, Pinkie quickly gives Fluttershy a slightly possessive sidelong hug as she try’s to chat with her, but before Fluttershy has a chance to speak, Surprise comes out of nowhere and takes Fluttershy off Pinkie causing her to crash into Big Macintosh who was there helping Applejack. Just as Pinkie starts to argue with Surprise asking her on her actions she sees Big Macintosh pick up Fluttershy as the two start to blush and almost kiss each other before the both turned away from each other chuckling nervously, this shocks Pinkie that Surprise was able to see Fluttershy had feelings for Big Macintosh. Mr and Mrs Cake then come out of Sugercube Corner where they ask if anypony would like to try any baking, before Pinkie could reply know, Surprise asks if she could try out a new recipe including some of Applejack's apples as everyone but Pinkie enters the bakery. Pinkie storms into her room to drown out the noise of laughter from downstairs as she talks to Gummy saying that she thinks that all her friends think Surprise is better than her and that she making her look like she doesn’t even exist anymore, just then Surprise enters her room cheerful as always as Pinkie sarcastically replies before angrily telling her that she thinks that she’s just a mean ol' friend-stealer and that she should "BUZZ OFF!". This outburst causes Surprise to become upset as she quickly gallops outside Sugercube Corner; it is until Pinkie hears Surprise's cries echo from outside that she starts to regret saying the nasty things to her 'Part 2 - Pinkie, Pinkie' Pinkie feeling like she betrayed herself went down to her friends who where shocked by the sudden outburst of tears from Surprise as she raced out of the shop. Pinkie explained what happened upstairs which made the others feel sorry for Surprise, especially since she kept talking about Pinkie all day to the others, this confuses Pinkie as Rainbow Dash explains that on the way to Carousel Boutique they talked about Pinkies flying machine and that she ate pure rainbow out of the mixing valve impressing Surprise, Rarity continues this by saying while they where doing Rainbow Dash's makeover they talked about the time she saved all of Ponyville by driving out all the Parasprites with musical instruments. Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight add that they too started talking to Surprise about Pinkie as well causing a now determined Pinkie to ask Twilight for the cloud spell to be used on her as she sets off to find Surprise. The story then cuts to Cloudsdale where we see Surprise lying in her room as she looks at a wall containing several newspaper clippings all mentioning something which Pinkie Pie was involved in, as she starts to sulk, Pinkie crashes through her wall after crashing into four previous houses startling Surprise. As Surprise asks what Pinkie Pie was doing at her house, Pinkie starts to apologize about before and asks her why she just didn't mentioned these things to her in the first place, Surprise replies to this by saying that she just couldn't come and talk to her directly cause she is the most famous party pony in Equestria and that it took her lots of courage just to get herself noticed, but when the joy-buzzer gag went, she had ran out of ideas, Surprise then continues by saying how she looks up to Pinkie and that she was the cause for her cutie mark when she was a filly. We then cut to a flashback when Surprise was a filly as she sulks alone on a cloud after some other fillies tried to trick her with a game of Hide-and-seek where they didn't come looking for her causing her to miss the young Rainbow Dash perform the Sonic Rainboom, she then tells herself that she doesn’t want to be a Pegasus and become a earth pony farming rocks all day, she then looks underneath her cloud showing a rock farm where some very boring ponies came out of there house when suddenly "a frizzy pink foal" jumps out of the near by silo where Surprise discovers that she is throwing the other ponies a party. Then a balloon comes out of the silo and rises up to Surprise who watches it as it dazzles in the sunlight, before Surprise gets a chance to grab it, the heat of the sun bursts the balloon causing Surprise to go into a laughing fit, she then decides that if the Earth Pony she saw can have fun then she will do the same by becoming a party pony. As she says this, her head rubs in-between the clouds causing a small static shock making her hair pop into a mess of frizzy tangles as well as causing her cutie mark, very similar to Pinkie's, to appear on her flank. We then cut back to Surprise’s room where Surprise tells Pinkie how sad she is to upset the pony she looked up to for all those years which Pinkie quickly replies apologizing again saying she only said about those things because she got so jealous of all the incredible things she can do. Surprise, starting to realizes where Pinkie is going, starts to tell her that she can only do those things because she’s a Pegasus and that her friends like her not just because she acts just like them but for the fact she does the opposite. This cheers up Pinkie as she happily tells Surprise that she is tons of fun and that she makes a great party pony for Cloudsdale making Surprise turn back to her cheerful self again as the two ponies both throw a huge party. Some times passes by as Pinkie Pie happily hums to herself as she bounces down a road only to be interrupted by a mysterious noise in a near by lake, as she looks into the lake she sees her reflection except it has a slightly different smile than she did as well as fins. Pinkie however shrugs this off telling herself "maybe next time" as she continues bouncing down the road. External Link *Part 1 *Part 2 Category:Fan fiction